Rewriting History
by PythianProphecy
Summary: While working as a patrol officer for the LAPD, Andy Flynn meets paralegal and first year Law Student, Sharon O'Dwyer. (Ch 5 Posted, slightly M Rated to be safe)
1. Chance Meeting

**Was never really proud of the original Major Crimes fic I did so I decided to do something a little different.**

The steam from the coffee machine hissed and filled the small coffee shop with a haze as he stood in line at the counter. This wasn't his usual coffee spot; he came from a small town in New Hampshire he enjoyed a cup of mom's coffee. However, it his patrol had been grueling this past week and he didn't even have time for a cup of coffee at home today let alone time for sleep. Andy Flynn had graduate the police academy a little over a year ago and was working patrol beats around L.A. His mother always He complimented on how dapper he looked in his pressed black uniform making even him blush a bit. By walking into the coffee shop today his plans would change in an unexpected way.

"Number 22", yells the barista behind the counter. Holding up his coffee with extra sugar and one cream. Reaching for his coffee however was stopped by a petite hand who was also reaching while looking at a book laying on the counter.

"Pay attention to what you are doing" he groused at the hand before looking up to see whom it belonged to.

He lays eyes on a woman his age wearing a pair of jeans paired with a button down top. Her light, green eyes peered out back at him from behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun complete with a number 2 pencil stuck in the bun.

"Sorry" she replies pulling her hand back at the contact from his.

"I wasn't paying attention I work at the Law Office across the street and I'm doing some research".

"It's ok…I just…"

He was never one to be lost for words but he was suddenly entranced by the woman in front of him. He quickly tries to find words as she turns carrying a coffee and her book away from the counter.

"I'm uh…Andy…Andy Flynn"

"Sharon O'Dwyer" she says before heading towards the door, it's bell signaling her exit.


	2. Summer in the Park

How Andy Flynn hated muzak…he knew as soon as he walked into Henderson and Schmidt he'd be stuck listening to it while he pursued the young paralegal. Sure enough as he ventured in, his ears were serenaded with the latest Celine Dion song that was on constant radio rotation. His eyes landed not on Sharon but an older woman sitting at a dinosaur aged computer.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm looking for Sharon O'Dwyer".

"Sharon! There's a police officer here for you!" the older woman yells as she gets up with a stack of manila folders.

She walked out, her reddish brown hair cascading down her back having been taken out of the bun it was in. She had her glasses off and was carrying a stack of papers, her eyebrow raised at the man in front of her.

"I'm sorry Ms. O'Dwyer…but I noticed your taillight was out when you pulled up to the building would hate to give you a ticket".

Tilting her head, she looked at him, "I'm sorry Officer you must be mistaken I walked to work today".

"Ok…I lied…I just wanted to get to know you a bit more".

"You met me in a coffee shop so you followed me to my…job. Mr. Flynn I might need to report you" she says with a laugh.

"I sometimes study in the park; I'll be there after work at 5"

With a smile Andy nods and turns away, his smirk fades as she speaks again when he exits.

"Don't be late…I hate it".

-Griffith Park, 5:00 PM-

Sitting on a park bench the balmy summer breezed ruffled Sharon's bangs. She can't couldn't believe she was so quick to accept the pursuit of a man she met in a coffee shop. But she was flattered that he had found her after their accidental meeting. She came from money; her parents were well known where she came from in Boston. She could have gone to any Ivy League school however she wanted something different. She moved out to LA to pursue her Juris Doctor at UCLA School of Law, finding a side job as a paralegal to make ends meet. She had been there almost year, but men certainly weren't on her mind. The silence was shattered by Andy Flynn huffing up to her wearing a leather jacket and polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"It's 5:10…your late"

"Hey my partner…Louie…he's not as punctual as me" he says with a laugh.

Moving over she allows him to sit down with her, they begin by making small talk.


	3. Coming Storm

It had been 3 months since Sharon and Andy had met and since then they tried to see each other whenever they were not busy. At 4:30 PM whenever Sharon got off of work she always returned to her little lunch spot in the park to wait for Andy. Due to Sharon's insistence of punctuality, he made sure to always be on time which was uncharacteristic of him. Today she sat down on the park bench with a shy smile on her face sitting her purse and files aside. She had decided that she wanted to ask Andy out on an official date. She had enjoyed their talks which lasted until the sun would set and he walked her to apartment door like a gentleman. Despite his sarcastic attitude she felt that she could and had started to fall for him and wanted know him even more. However as she sat on the bench and the sun began to set she noticed how off things seem today. The sun was beginning to be blocked by ominous clouds that had begun to roll in, which threatened a downpour. And to make matters worse Andy had yet to show up and he had never done that before and she knew he was off today. With a frown she picked up her belongings to head home.

2 hours later she was "drowning" her sorrows by telling Brenda all about what had happened that afternoon as the rain pounded against the windows. They had been friends since Brenda had moved from Georgia when she was 8 due to her father being in the Army. She was the polar opposite of Sharon, with a hidden candy drawer and scatterbrained tendencies. However they say: opposites attract and they were inseparable since meeting. While Sharon had moved on to Law school since relocating, Brenda who had moved to LA 2 years earlier was still undeclared. She was attending the same College but was taking only core classes. As usual Sharon tried to get her to figure out what she wanted but Brenda simply shrugged it off.

"I can't believe he stood you up, you should call him or better yet put me on the phone!"

With a shake of her head Sharon sat down on her love seat with a glass of red wine, before turning to her friend.

"Maybe he was called in and he couldn't contact me, I shouldn't be too upset he has never showed up late".

Flopping down on the couch Brenda grabbed the remote to flip on the television, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Who is this sensible person who ignores someone not showing up and what have you done with my friend Sharon?"

With a laugh Sharon tells Brenda to turn on the 6 o'Clock news so that they can get caught up on what is going on. However the smile is wiped off of Sharon's face as she looks at the screen her glass of wine falls to the ground its contents splattering on her carpet.

Andy's picture is plastered on the news with the headline of:" LAPD Officer shot during patrol". Brenda turns to Sharon before quickly jumping up to grab a towel to try to salvage her friend's wine soaked carpet. However Sharon only sits there , the newscaster announcing the fact that the officer was in critical condition at Cedars rendering her immobile.

"Sharon….Sharon".

"Mmmh".

Brenda turns the TV off before turning back to Sharon taking her hand in hers to snap her out of her shocked state.

"C'mon I'm going to take you to Cedars."

The two women quickly get up the wine glass left on the glass coffee table, and the stain barely touched.


	4. Shared Feelings

**I originally intended to no longer continue this story because I didn't think there was any interest. However I recently found out, there seemed to be a few interested! I no longer consider myself a Shandy shipper, but I do enjoy the fanfiction (just not the ship on the show). I have been proud of this story so far and decided I wanted to continue it. Enjoy and feel free to leave reviews!**

2 hours later, Sharon found herself standing by the bedside of the man she had been getting to know for the past few months. Trying to block out the sounds of Brenda keeping the staff distracted she sits down in the chair next to the bed. She swallowed taking in his appearance, he had oxygen and a bandage peeking out from underneath his hospital gown. Slowly reaching up she brushed a clump of hair that had fallen into his face with a sigh. She hadn't had a serious relationship since her last year of high school, her parents were really strict and she tried to follow the rules. Acting out just wasn't in her nature so while others were out joyriding she was at home studying. This cautiousness drove her boyfriend away, a man that she thought she would marry. She knew she had found someone she could truly love in Andy Flynn, but this had shaken her to her core. Tears pricking her eyes she laid her head down on the bed near his arm.

She woke to the sound of rustling confusion setting in she thought perhaps a nurse had come in to chase her out. However she looked up to see a pair of pained brown eyes staring at her, a small attempted smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it today" he said softly.

With a soft laugh she touched his hand without thinking.

"No…no…I was just so scared" she said tearing up.

With a wince he reached over to touch her hair that had fallen over one shoulders, as her green eyes widen.

"Don't cry…"

"I think I'm falling for you"

Running his hand down her shoulder he takes her hand in hers.

"We will discuss this when I get out, we will figure this out together" he says as his start to close again.

 **-3 weeks later-**

Andy pulls his jacket on; Louie while he grumbled went and bought him a new one to replace the one that had been shot through. The nightly news had gotten it wrong, they weren't on patrol when he had been shot. Andy had been on his way to meet Sharon, when they stopped to help a woman whose care had broken down. The man in the car pulled out a gun and shot him, Andy and Louie had arrested them on their first case together. He smiled when he looked up and saw Sharon enter the room dressed impeccably as usual. He may be getting out of the hospital but he caught himself looking down at her legs clad in a black skirt.

His first order of business with her was to make it clear how he felt about her, taking her in his arms for the first time.

"Andy?"

With a smile he nuzzles his nose against cheek before kissing her gently. Sharon rewards him with a breathless hey after he pulls away from her.

"We…have a lot to talk about" she says taking his hand, motioning towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5 (Slight M Rating)

**Feel I probably rushed this chapter, and its not up to par with my other chapters. Any suggestions for storylines are welcome as well cause i'm not entirely sure what all I want to do with the story.**

2 weeks later, Sharon and Andy decided to meet up at their usual time this time at a restaurant he had picked. Louie had to pick up his shift for the night which had left him grumbling about how much of a fool Andy was over a piece of tail in a short skirt. Andy had chosen Giuseppe's small little hole in the wall well known for its Italian food. After being seated, she looked up at Andy with a smile inquiring about his shoulder as they waited for drinks and an appetizer.

"It's better, I'll be on desk duty for a few months but with therapy the mobility will get better".

Reaching across the table she took his hand eyeing the shoulder that they had just been talking about.

"I was so mad at you, you know how much punctuality means to me and my first thought was that you had stood me up. You are the first guy I've felt anything for in a really long time"

"Sharon…I…." his admission was interrupted by their waiter.

Patting his hand, she pulls away with a smile as the plates and cups are placed in front of them. With a smile and tilt of her head she speaks.

"We'll talk more lately, after dinner".

Almost 2 hours later, after a dinner filled with laughter and a bottle of wine Andy holds up his hand as Sharon reaches for her purse. They walk out of the restaurant arm and arm walking towards their usual spot in the park as a cool breeze rustles through the trees. Sharon shivers trying to close her coat with her free hand. Wrapping his arm around her lower Andy brings her close to him to warm her up, gazing into her eyes in the full moon light above. Stroking his cheek with a hum she brings her lips to his, his fingers immediately tangling up in her hair.

"My apartment isn't too far" Sharon says pulling away.

They barely make it in the door before making quick work of their clothing not even making it to the bedroom. The lights in the living room are still dimmed as she straddles him on her couch her tongue dancing with his as he reaches around unclipping her bra.

Later she collapses against him breathlessly as he kisses her neck, brushes the sweaty veil of hair away from her shoulder.

"We have time before Brenda comes home" she says catching her breath before kissing him again.

 **I didn't want to change the rating of the story so I didn't write as graphically as I wanted. I may write a more graphic one shot. Again any storyline suggestions and reviews are welcome. Again this is just for fun :)**


End file.
